Johnny Swift
"I’m your all-inclusive ticket to BTFO-land, buddy. But, if you wanna chimpout early and tell everyone here how much of a little bitch you are, maybe I’ll spare whooping your ass..." - https://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=33857312#p33857312 Johnny Swift, or, as he commonly refers to himself, The Speed Demon, is a self-proclaimed vigilante and senior at Thomsen High, also serving as the star of the school track team. A polarizing figure at school due to his streak of delinquency, popularity, and notoriety, Johnny uses his incredible speed to get what he wants, which often leads him to cross paths with groups like the Weirdo Clique. Johnny has not entered the mainstream superhero game as of yet, but has found himself allied with individuals like Floyd Tolson. Background Early Life Johnny Swift was born to an upper-class family in an upper-class part of Los Angeles on March 24, 1998. In short, for the most of his life, Johnny lived a comfortable and posh life, foreshadowing the egotistical publicity freak that he would later become. His father, Kevin "Sanford" Swift, was allegedly a former Wrecker, hiding his background in the covert and now-disavowed mech commando unit under the guise of a war veteran. His mother, Dr. Caroline Swift (née Fleming), was a busy researcher for a Delta Pharmaceuticals subsidiary company. At times, Johnny's father would often lash out at his mother in alcoholic bouts of rage, thus exposing Johnny to the evils of alcoholism, racism, and discrimination in his household. That did not mean that Johnny's father still pushed his son to be the best academically and physically, which Johnny would essentially become during his time in various schools. However, all of the anger that Johnny had built in him specifically from his father would be lashed out on other people in the form of bullying. The Speed Demon Johnny was notorious for being the archetypal school villain in middle school, both feared and respected even by those in High School that happened to come across him simply due to his ferocity, despite his age. He did made good grades where he went, but the teachers all unanimously thought he was a menace to his school and, by freshman year in high school, he received his first expulsion. Luckily due to some discreet under the counter handing-over of money, the incident did not go on his permanent record but, nonetheless, Johnny had found that he was out of luck. It was around this time that Johnny's powers began to manifest - and he would commonly use his super speed to sneak out without his parents knowing or do other illicit things with his friends whenever he could. One such example was when he met with Clara Mason, the two keeping a lasting relationship until Clara herself ended it to focus on her studies. However, Johnny's streak of going to a given high school, getting expelled, and then having his father pay the school off to keep the record from going public only lasted for a while. In a sudden turn of events, a school suddenly offered Johnny himself a chance of admission, rather than expulsion: That school was Thomsen High in San Diego, a school designed to teach young super-powered individuals about how to properly coexist with non-humand ans humans alike, as well as how to properly use their powers for the benefit of society. Thomsen High Life Johnny entered the school as a junior, slated for a successful future as an athlete. However, Johnny himself is still deciding on whether or not to attend college or go become a soldier of fortune like his dad often said he was. At Thomsen High, however, the fallout of Johnny's previous expulsions easily caught up to him, as he quickly made just as many enemies as he had allies, usually humiliating said enemies at parties or resorting to verbal battles. One notable incident included the July Party at Brock Spencer's House, in which Johnny and Floyd—whom he apparently had met in the past as either a babysitter or online friend—defeated the house's owner in question, thus fulfilling Johnny's burning desire to see the football quarterback on the ground "like the little bitch he was." Going Shopping While on an otherwise normal trip to the local mall, Floyd and Johnny were witness to the debut attack from the supervillain known as Earl Grey and his minions, later becoming involved in a fight to save the mall and surrounding area from annihilation via a powerful bomb. Powers and abilities When taking into consideration his super powers, Johnny is by far one of the fastest characters on the roster, and has a number of speed-related abilities to complement his powers. *'Speed Demon —' Johnny is quickly capable of reaching ridiculously high speeds that are considered ludicrous, if not unnatural, even for a few superhumans that have the power. Previously, Johnny would have had to had ample room to speed up and slow down, but as of recently he has been requiring less room to do so. At times, Johnny can move so fast that afterimages can be created behind him, disorienting his opponents and making him far more difficult to spot. His speed translates to an overall quicker reaction time, better chance of dodging, better agility, improved perception (as time may slow down somewhat for him should he reach his top speed), and an overall much faster movement speed in general. Johnny frequently exploits his power in combat for obvious reasons, using the momentum to pull off powerful blows on targets or, on occasion, run away. *'Total Recall —' Johnny happens to have a photographic memory. Coincidentally, his superhuman speeds allow him to quite literally speed-read things, whilst also retaining the information at hand. Effectively, Johnny can finish books in seconds and retain the knowledge for a long time, though very frequently blanks on remembering tiny details like a person's jersey number or street address. Notable Battles Key: W = Win L = Loss I = Inconclusive D = Draw *Johnny Swift/Floyd Tolson vs Brock Spencer — Johnny L Round 1, Floyd D Round 1; Team W Round 2 *Johnny Swift/Floyd Tolson vs Keith Westwoods — Team D *Johnny Swift/Floyd Tolson vs The Weirdo Clique — Floyd Withdraw, Johnny I *Johnny Swift/Floyd Tolson vs Earl Grey & minions — W *Johnny Swift vs Gabriel Queen - TBD Trivia *Johnny apparently likes competitive figure skating. *Johnny aspires to be a vlogger and "own a big ass yacht and go out somewhere in the Mediterranean" and live out his late 20s and 30s on said yacht, surrounded by "girls with nice assets." *Johnny apparently dislikes skateboarding, football, ice cream, hamburgers, vegans, and vaping. *Much like Weirdo Clique member Thelma Graves, Johnny has been afflicted with the Smoker's Curse, a superstition that states that individuals who smoke will befall a terrible fate some time in their life. *Johnny hates being called chicken.